


A Promise He May or Not Have Made

by thewightknight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dressed to the nines, Fluff, Gen, being pretty, playing dress up, the girls always win arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Cloud was sure he’d told Tifa and Aerith 'never again', but they seemed to remember things a bit differently.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 31





	A Promise He May or Not Have Made

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I have never played any of the Final Fantasy games. My only exposure has been through my husband and child playing the FFVII remake, and I didn't catch all of it. But one particular quest stayed with me.

“You promised!” Aerith pled, with a slight pout on her lips.

“I did not,” Cloud protested. He turned to Tifa. “I didn’t!” he repeated.

Tifa shook her head. “That’s not what I remember,” she said, grinning.

“Yeah. So if both of us remember, then we can’t both be wrong, can we?”

Cloud didn’t know why he was protesting. Even though he was sure he’d made no such promise, with the two of him ganging up on him, he didn’t stand a chance.

“No,” he tried anyway.

“Yes,” Aerith insisted.

“Yes,” Tifa echoed.

“No. I mean it.” Crossing his arms, he glared at them both.

“Aw, Cloud. Don’t be like that!” And Aerith began to do that thing with her eyes.

“I’m not falling for that again.”

“Oh, come on. You know you’ll give in, eventually. The sooner you do, the sooner the fun can begin,” Tifa said.

“I don’t see anything fun about this,” Cloud protested as the girls each took an arm, starting to pull him along.

“Yes, you do. You just won’t admit it,” Aerith said.

“Don’t you trust us?” Tifa asked.

“That’s not fair,” Cloud protested, but he knew they’d won. They always did.

“So, what do you think? Pink this time?” Aerith asked Tifa as they continued to drag Cloud towards his doom.

“Pink would be good,” Tifa agreed, and Cloud groaned.

“No. Absolutely not,” Cloud insisted.

As usual, they ignored him.

It was a beautiful dress, he had to admit. After making sure there weren’t any escape routes out of the dressing room, they let him put it on by himself. He couldn’t fasten it without their help, and they wouldn’t fasten it before they tightened the corset underneath to an uncomfortable degree.

Once it was fully laced and he’d had a few minutes to adjust, he had to admit (privately) that his comfort level evened out, and he actually began to enjoy the feel of it. The military had trained the slouch out of him, but it still improved his posture when he sat. It wasn’t possible to slouch in a corset.

He let these thoughts occupy him so he wouldn’t dwell on what was happening to his face and hair, letting Tifa and Aerith’s excited chatter wash over him. They attacked him with a bewildering variety of brushes and sponges, standing back from time to time to admire their handiwork before starting in again.

“No peeking now,” Aerith said when he shifted in his chair, uncomfortable from sitting still for so long.

“I wasn’t!” he protested.

“We know you’re excited to see how you look, but you’re going to have to wait a few more minutes,” Aerith continued, ignoring him as he repeated himself.

“You’re going to look amazing,” Tifa reassured him.

“Yeah,” Aerith added. “We’ve been taking lessons from Madame M.”

That did little to reassure Cloud.

At last they both stood back, nodding in satisfaction.

“Are you done?” Cloud asked.

Tifa and Aerith looked him up and down and nodded in unison.

“Okay. Are we done now?” he asked.

“Oh, no. You haven’t seen what you look like, yet!” Tifa said.

“Do I have to?”

“Silly. Of course you do.”

They each took a hand, pulling him up from the chair. Secretly, he was glad of their help, as it meant he didn’t trip over his voluminous skirts. Pulling him across the room, they came to a stop in front of the full-length mirror they’d installed on the wall.

“Okay. Now you can look,” Aerith said.

And look he did. The person that stared back at him looked nothing like him. She had enormous eyes with long eyelashes and glossy pink lips that matched the satin of her dress, and her hair fell in elegant curls past her shoulders. The white lace of the high collar that framed her face accented her paleness, and the pink brought out the color in her cheeks.

“Look! He’s blushing!” Tifa crowed.

“I am not,” he snapped.

“Stop being such a grump. You’re beautiful,” Aerith told him, and he felt the heat spread across his cheeks.

“Fine. I’m beautiful,” Cloud said. Ignoring Aerith’s squeal of delight, he continued. “Are we done yet?”

“Not by a longshot,” Tifa said.

“Nope! Now it’s our turn to get all prettied up, and then we’re going out,” Aerith said, a familiar twinkle in her eyes.

“No. Absolutely not,” Cloud shot back.

He was still protesting an hour later when they dragged him out the door.

“I don’t know why I bother arguing with you two,” he grumbled as they walked down the street, arm in arm. Someone whistled and he glared at them.

“I don’t know why you bother either,” Aerith said, ignoring the whistle as she rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Cloud sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
